gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Le Rusecue
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the You'll Always Be The King Of This Town page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Spaceeinstein (Talk) 01:40, September 13, 2009 :No need to thank me. That was just an automated message to greet anyone who contributes to this site.--'Spaceeinstein' 02:32, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Crew There's also that guy from LifeInvader, I can't remember his name but you fix his computer and then he keeps ringing you asking for work. I unlocked Daryl Johns, I don't know how, and Hugh Welsh sounds familiar, I've never heard of Abolaji. Sorry I'm not really any help, if I find anything I'll contact you though. Tom Talk 09:04, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :I'm trying to do all the stranger missions, but the map is so big it's taking a while to find them. That seems to be how you unlock new members though. By the way, I am on the L.A. Noire Wiki, I'm a bureaucrat there, and I do remember your name - mainly because I couldn't work out how "Rusecue" is pronounced haha. Tom Talk 09:21, September 22, 2013 (UTC) ::The Lifeinvader guy's name is Rickie or something. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 09:23, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I came across a list on a forum: *Drivers **Eddie Toh - Initial candidate. 14% cut. **Karim Denz - Initial candidate. 8% cut. **Taliana Martinez - You can get her by completing a random event where you pick her up after her car crashed. 5% cut. *Gunmen **Gustavo Mota - Initial candidate. 14% cut. **Norm Richards - Initial candidate. 7% cut. **Packie McCreary - You can get him after completing a random event near Franklin's home. 12% cut. **Chef - You get him at some point in the story, but I can't remember exactly when. All I remember is he texts Trevor to let him know he's available. 12% cut. *Hackers **Paige Harris - Initial candidate. 15% cut. **Christian Feltz - Initial candidate. 10% cut. **Rickie Lukens - You get him after the mission "Friend Request", which takes place before your first job, so I guess you might as well say he's an initial candidate, unless there's something you can do to prevent you from getting him. 4% cut. As well as Hugh Welsh, Daryl Johns, and Karl Abolaji. Tom Talk 15:10, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :The crew member articles have developed a bit, you can check them out. Each crew member is categorised now too. Well, that wasn't expected haha. It seems like a good list though. Tom Talk 17:11, October 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I only know how to unlock Packie and Taliana. The only way to find out at what point each crew member is unlocked would be to redo the story and just keep an eye out during planning heists. Tom Talk 16:34, October 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hello again I'm good thanks. What about you? I dont know how to unlock them, I haven't played GTA V in a while. Tom Talk 11:30, November 5, 2013 (UTC)